


Time Passing

by Dovahlock221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Falling In Love, M/M, NSFW, No Spoilers, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Requited Love, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, but this has the happiest of happy endings, graphic scenes of needles, mostly blurred, sex scenes, sherlock fanvid, twenty minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: Sherlock AU || Time Passing (Fanfic Fanvid)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Time Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning - Explicit Drug Use (Graphic scenes of needles), sexual content (blurred)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! Three scenes in this video have a hidden scene in the background. All the kudos to you if you can find them! 💕 If anyone feels inspired to write something based on this I would be beyond honored 💗
> 
> Music-  
> I Just Want You by Robert Duncan  
> The Night We Met by Lord Huron  
> Time Passing by The Irrepressibles  
> Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea (Acoustic)by MISSIO  
> Empty Note (Acoustic) by Ghostly Kisses  
> Hearing by Sleeping At Last  
> Lover by Josh Rabenold  
> Always on my mind by The Irrepressibles


End file.
